


Buddy System

by APgeeksout



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout





	Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



"You will call when you get to your hotel?" Mr. Mars asked, standing in the open doorway of Casa Mars, the last barrier between Lilly and Veronica and a most excellent road trip and the concert in LA waiting at the other end.

"Yes, Dad." Veronica adjusted the overnight bag on her shoulder.

"There will be no illegal consumption of alcoholic beverages or controlled substances on this trip?"

"No, Dad."  Veronica tossed an apologetic _can you actually believe him_ look over at her.  Like Lilly didn't know she was a total daddy's-girl and do-gooder.  

"And if by some unforeseen and not-to-be-repeated turn of events, alcohol should be imbibed, there will be absolutely no operation of motor vehicles."

Poor Veronica.  No annoyingly perfect sibling to deflect parental crazy onto. 

"Well, I might have, but we watched this really informative filmstrip in health class.  Lots of be-headings.  Not pretty."

"Ha-Ha.  That's very funny, sweetheart.  Almost as good as the time I realized you weren't quite ready to go to a show and stay overnight in a strange city with your also-underage friends."  He didn't mean it, really - Lilly was pretty good at telling when men were angry at being talked back to and when it was a tease - but it was kind of nice that he was pretending to be stern for Veronica's sake.  Not farming out to his wife or a nanny or a lowly personal assistant the parts of parenting that didn't involve basking in his kid's reflected glory.  

"I have cab money, just in case.  My emergency credit card, if we need it." 

Because everyone was definitely going to let the Sheriff's kid pay for an emergency instead of whipping out the Kane or Echolls Platinum cards, Lilly thought, but didn't interrupt Veronica's spiel.

"I will keep my phone charged and on my person, and set to a silent, yet highly-noticeable 'vibrate' once we get to the show.  We will stay together throughout the night.  I will be carrying mace.  And most importantly, I will make sure that you are the very first person to see the pictures of my bitchin' new tattoo."

Mr. Mars cracked a smile at that, and shook his head.  "Have I taught you nothing?  First order of business is to make sure the artist gets the pin-up girl on the right part of your biceps.  Can't make her dance if she's out of alignment."  

"Dad." Veronica with her serious voice. "We'll be responsible.  It'll be fine."

Lilly stepped forward and slung an arm around Veronica's shoulders.  "Seriously, Mr. Mars, Veronica is the coolest girl I know.  I won't let anything happen to her."  Nothing that isn't awesome, anyway, she amended silently. 

"We'll look out for each other," Veronica agreed.  "Always have.  Always will."

 

 


End file.
